Kiba vs Shino
by New Warrior of Fire
Summary: A minor issure that arises between Kiba and Shino turns into a full-on war, fast!


Hinata Hyuuga was on her way to the outdoor training area. Her and Kiba were going to have a water balloon fight, because it was such a hot day.

"Shino." Hinata called. "Me and Kiba were going to have that water balloon fight we've been talking about. Would you like to come?"

Shino was studying a group of bugs. "No thanks." He said without looking away from the insects.

"But, why not?" Hinata asked.

"No offence, I'd kind of like a break from you guys."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Kiba's just been getting on my nerves lately." Shino said. "He brings his dog everywhere, and they both smell. I'm pretty sure Akamaru gave Kiba fleas."

"Oh, well, alright then." Hinata said sadly. She walked away, leaving Shino to his bugs.

When Hinata got to the outdoor training area, Kiba asked "Hey where's Shino? I thought you were gonna get him."

Hinata told Kiba the whole story. Kiba's pissed off expression hid how upset he really was, but he didn't want Hinata to know.

* * *

Later, Shino was taking things out of his locker, when he saw Kiba, standing a little over two meters away.

He was eating a ham sandwich and giving Shino a sharp glare.

"Can I help you Kiba?" Shino asked in exasperation.

"Yeah." Kiba replied. "Kiss my dog's ass!" Kiba walked up and gave Shino a hard kick in the shin.

Shino grabbed his leg and fell backward. Kiba then threw his sandwich in Shino's locker, slammed the door and walked off.

Of course Shino retaliated, by filling Kiba's coat with itching powder, which Kiba paid back by spraying Shino's bedroom with bug repellent, which Shino repaid, by giving Kiba tics. Finally Kiba was tired of putting up with Shino. He took a bath and called a meeting of Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and Naruto

to put an end to it all.

"I guess your all wondering why I called you here." Kiba said.

"Actually it's pretty obvious." Shikamaru said. "You called us here to waste our time."

"This is serious!" Kiba said. "I called you here because a certain douche bag's been pissing me off."

"What did I do?!" Lee asked.

"Not you! Shino!" Kiba said.

"Actually he's got a point." Naruto said. "Shino kind of is a douche bag. He's stuffy and boring

and weird. I mean, he likes bugs more than people."

"If you've got personal problems within your team, you should try to resolve them with Shino." Neji said.

"You think he knows how to deal with Shino?" Naruto interjected. " It's like he's got a mind of his own, or something."

Everyone just stared at Naruto, until Choji asked "So what the hell are we supposed to do about it?"

"You know what? Nothing!" Kiba yelled. "EVERYBODY JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!!"

He didn't have to tell them twice. They all ran out faster than Kiba thought possible. But he didn't need their help. He already had a backup plan.

That night, Kiba would give Shino a phone call to settle the score.

11:45pm

Shino's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Is your refrigerator running?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Shino answered.

"Well then I guess you're a bastard." Kiba said, and he hung up.

11:50pm

Kiba's phone rang. "Yeah?" He said.

"Your shoes are untied." Shino said. Kiba reflexively looked at his sandaled feet.

"If you just looked at your feet, then you're an idiot." Shino said. He hung up.

11:53pm

Shino's phone rang. "Yes?" He answered.

"Hey Shino, what has jagged hair, a circus tent for clothes, and is infested with parasites?

Kiba asked.

"Yeah? Who?!" Shino challenged.

"The hell if I know, I just called to say you're a dick!" Kiba said.

Suddenly there was an incoming call. "Yeah?" Kiba answered. It was Naruto.

"Hey Kiba, you and Shino should join the circus. You could be in the oversized body parts act." Naruto said.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE WORLDS TWO BIGGEST ASSHOLES!!!" Naruto yelled. He threw the phone onto the holder.

By then Kiba was tired of prank phone calls, so he went to bed.

* * *

The next day Kiba received a note reading: WE'LL FINISH THIS AT THE OUTDOOR TRAINING AREA. 2:00PM SHARP.

The note also had a list of supplies for Kiba to bring. "You're going down Shino." Kiba whispered.

Kiba showed up to the outdoor training area at 2:07pm just to piss Shino off.

The list had only required Kiba to bring balloon grenades. But not water balloons, mayonnaise.

"Oh Shino!" Kiba called. Shino turned to face him. "It's payback time." Kiba said.

Kiba through a balloon, that hit Shino square in the shoulder. "Aaa! You bastard!" Shino yelled.

Shino through a balloon that got Kiba in the back of the head. "Oh, your ass is dead Shino!" Kiba shouted.

It went on and on.

Kiba was cornered and without ammunition. Shino, however, had balloons to spare.

"Looks like your finished Kiba." Shino said.

Kiba's eyes were wide. "You sick son of a bitch." Kiba whispered. Kiba evaded Shino's attacks, but still was hit multiple times. Now everyone in the area was watching, including Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Neji.

Asuma-sensei was sitting not far from Shino and Kiba's fight. Shino through a balloon at Kiba, who moved out of the way just in time for the balloon to hit Asuma.

The spectators gasped. "Oh crap." Kiba and Shino said in unison. They tried to run for it, but Asuma started to talk.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shino." Asuma said, suppressing the urge to scream bloody murder.

"Yes sensei?" Shino said cautiously.

"I'm covered—with mayonnaise—because you—and your friend Kiba—decided to be a couple of

MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES!!!"

"Actually Asuma-sensei, their not friends anymore. They're enemies." Shikamaru said.

"What are you talking about?" Shino asked. "We're not enemies."

Everyone looked surprised, especially Asuma, who had no idea what was going on.

"But, you've been fighting." Hinata said. "I thought you were mad at each other."

"Actually, we apologized to each other, not long after the fight started." Kiba said.

"What? When was that?" Naruto asked.

"After I kicked Shino in the shin and threw my sandwich in his locker." Kiba replied.

Naruto was even more confused than before. Kiba went on. "After we'd made up, we turned it into a competition."

Everyone stared. Some in disbelief, most just couldn't make any sense of the situation.

"You see, it turns out that the most fun part of being friends, is being enemies." Shino said.

THE END


End file.
